Unwilling tears of love
by Kalyndi's-girl
Summary: The MOM passes a new Birth law that requires pre matched couples to create new children. What happens when the law brings the order "Closer Together" expecially Severus and Hermione.
1. Yea, we screwed

"Goodbye, Mum!" Ron yelled to his mother, Molly Weasley.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said

"Bye, Mum," Ginny whispered into her mother's ear as she hugged her goodbye.

"Call me when you get to the cottage!" Molly reminded them.

The three of them were staying with Bill and his wife Fleur at Shell Cottage for the weekend. It was supposed to be a little vacation. Hermione was invited, of course, but opted to stay at The Burrow instead with Molly while Arthur was away on MOM business.

"Have a good time! Tell Fleur 'hi' for me!" Hermione said.

"I'll see what we can do," Ginny said as she smiled, and mounted her broom.

The three departed on their brooms, while Molly and Hermione stood waving until the trio were no longer visible; it didn't take long. By the time they headed back inside it was already getting dark.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Good-night Molly," Hermione said.

"Night dear, sleep well," Molly responded with a smile for her 'other daughter'.

Hermione smiled back, and started up the steep and rickety stairway. Since Ginny was away, Hermione was going to stay in her room. The Weasleys had given her Bill's old room to use as her own since she was always at the Burrow. The problem was that Bill's old room was at the very top of the staircase, and she didn't want to climb that many stairs. Ginny's room was on the first flight of stairs, much closer. Hermione changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. Most wizards and witches used cleansing charms on their teeth, but Hermione was used to using an actual toothbrush since both her parents were dentists. She even braided her hair so that when she woke up in the morning she wouldn't have to deal with a bird's nest on her head. She cuddled up next to Crookshanks' warm body as he purred next to her ear. Hermione decided to read a bit before falling asleep so she picked up the Daily Prophet from the nightstand and read the front-page article. It was titled, _**'Ministry passed birth law!**_**'** Hermione's eyes narrowed with disgust. It was the look she gave Snape on a daily base.

_**Today August 1st, the Ministry of Magic received the signature of the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, finalizing the Birth Law. The Birth Law was passed because of the rising number of squib births due to years of pureblood inbreeding.**_

_**Requirements:**_

_**Male and Female wizards will be assigned a partner. With your partner you are responsible for producing a child. Intercourse must take place twice a week. The day after the first intercourse takes place the female must be examined by a St. Mungos healer. A child must be conceived as soon as possible, and no birth control will be allowed. You do not have to love your partner, you can be in a relationship with someone else but you may not have physical relations with anyone else but your partner.**_

_**FYI**_, _**If you have intercourse with anyone but your partner, the child produced will be removed and placed in a muggle orphanage, and you will spend 3 weeks in Azkaban high security prison. The Ministry will be placing charms on all couples to assure compliance. If the Ministry determines that you and your partner are not having intercourse twice a week, you will be fined 3,000 galleons. Remember, couples have been hand selected to create perfect little witches and wizards. Trust in the Ministry! Trust in the Minister!**_

There was a picture of Fudge signing the law with a fancy quill. It was clear he was posing for the picture. Hermione heard tapping coming from the window, and looked over to see Errol, the Weasleys owl, with a letter. Hermione went to the window and untied the letter before gently placing Errol on the back of a threadbare chair. How that owl was still able to deliver mail was surprising to Hermione, he was ancient.

_Hermione,_

_Harry, Ginny and I just got our letters from the MOM. It's not right! I am supposed to have a child with Katie Bell. I have decided to marry her because I won't abandon my child. Harry is to produce a child with McGonagall! Can she even still have a baby? I would think that all her eggs would be shriveled up at her age. There is nothing wrong with McGonagall; it's just the age difference. He has decided to marry her too. EWWW! God, if it were me I'd have to poke my eyes out with my wand if I ever had to see Minerva naked. Ginny is to marry Neville, that's not too bad. She has always had a crush on him anyway, I think. Luna owled me, and you'll never guess who she's with. It's pretty sick. She's with Dumbledore. DUMBLEDORE! That's just nasty.... speaking of shriveled up things. UGH! Have you received your letter yet?_

_Ron_

Hermione's heart sank. It was terrible! Luna, oh poor Luna! And Harry! It was sick, just sick. How could this happen?!

_'I wonder who my mate will be,'_ she thought. 'I'll throw myself off the Astronomy tower if it is Ollivander.' She was anxious as she waited for a Ministry owl to arrive with her letter telling her who her partner would be. An official owl swooped past and a letter dropped from the open window and fell down onto the well-worn wooden floor. It was addressed to her. She took a deep breath of confidence, and opened her letter.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_According to the new birth law, you must be assigned a mate. The council has had a hard time finding you the perfect mate. Muggle-born witches are almost impossible to match. Your only possible mate is Severus Tobias Prince Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Britain._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione began to hyperventilate, and she started to see little flashes of light at the edges of her vision; she was in full panic mode. After several deep-cleansing breaths that she had learned in a yoga class she started to calm down. Somehow she managed to formulate a reply to Ron's letter. She accioed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote two words.

_Severus Snape_

Hermione rolled it up, sealed it with a drop of hot wax, and tied the small scroll to Errol's outstretched leg. Hermione had no idea what to do after Errol took off. She was torn between wanting to cry, scream, vomit, or pass out; she chose to pass out. The thought of shagging the greasy dungeon bat, Severus Snape, was not her ideal way to spend her evenings.

Hermione awoke the next morning to Crookshanks licking and pawing at her. His long whiskers were tickling her face, and his breath smelled like tuna.

"Stop it! Stop it you fur ball!" She managed to choke out. Hermione struggled to push him away; he was incredibly heavy for a cat. Hermione slowly tried to roll herself off the bed, feet first. This bored Crookshanks and he took off somewhere to look for mice, no doubt. Hermione, distracted by the cat, finally dragged herself up and managed to strike her hip on the nightstand.

"Ow, damn it," she gasped grabbing her side. She stood there for a minute, hand on her hip waiting as the pain dulled. Lifting her nightshirt, she saw a large red mark on her side. "That's going to leave a bruise," she muttered outloud and made a mental note to use some of her bruise cream later. Hermione pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a comfortable cotton t-shirt before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Hermione! Good Morning! How did you sleep?" Molly asked, bright as ever, eyes twinkling. Hermione decided that Molly was Albus' female counterpart.

"I didn't sleep as well as I usually do," Hermione answered.

"Why is that dear?" Molly looked puzzled.

"I received my letter from the MOM," Hermione sighed. "I am to … you know… with Severus." Hermione began to weep and Molly pulled her into a motherly hug.

"It will be all right, my dear, I promise you. Severus is a really good man outside of school. I grew up with him, you know. It will all work out, and be fine. He will make a wonderful father, and husband. You do plan on marrying him, don't you? Molly asked.

"Only for the baby, and if he agrees. I have only the best intentions for my children," Hermione said with conviction, straight from her heart.

"Hermione, dear, are you hungry? Molly questioned, resuming her cooking. She was scrambling eggs while a knife floated in the air buttering toast.

"Um, yeah, thanks." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and noticed another owl tapping at the kitchen window. She didn't recognize this owl, and it certainly didn't look like a Ministry owl. Hermione had a feeling she knew who it was from. Taking a deep breath, and trying to up her confidence, she opened her letter…

Severus sat in his library, the one in his muggle home on Spinner's End. He had a small fire going in his fireplace; it was the only heat in his home. The fire crackled, and the embers danced. It was much homier than his Hogwarts chambers. Severus was alone, and enjoyed the solitude. This wasn't unusual for him. His closest friend was Lucius Malfoy, and he didn't even like him that much. His godson, Draco, was coming to stay for the weekend, and would be arriving later that night. Lucius was going to a MOM meeting and wouldn't leave his adult son, Draco, home alone. It was a part of Draco's past to have wild, crazy parties while daddy was gone; he often invited only women. Lucius feared he would have 60 grandchildren by the time he was the ripe age of 40. So from then on Draco got a babysitter.

Severus wanted to read something so he got up from his soft brown leather chair and leisurely stepped up to his wall of books.

"Hmmm, what to read, what to read?" Severus thought out loud.

"Potions for a Master? No. The rise of dark magic, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived? Absolutely not! How did that book get in here?" Severus spat. He took the book and tossed it into the fire. The fire seemed to enjoy it's offering, and Severus enjoyed watching the photograph of Harry Potter burn.

"Back to books.... Twilight? No. Shakespeare? No. Maybe I'll just read the paper," Severus huffed, and trudged back to his seat. For a man that liked his quiet, he certainly talked a lot to himself. He reached across the dark cherry wood cocktail table and picked up the Daily Prophet, and read the headline:

_**Ministry passes**__**Birth Law!**_Severus's eyes bore deeper into the paper.

_**Today August 1st, the Ministry of Magic received the signature of the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, finalizing the Birth Law. The Birth Law was passed because of the rising number of squib births due to years of pureblood inbreeding.**_

_**Requirements:**_

_**Male and Female wizards will be assigned a partner. With your partner you are responsible for producing a child. Intercourse must take place twice a week. The day after the first intercourse takes place the female must be examined by a St. Mungos healer. A child must be conceived as soon as possible, and no birth control will be allowed. You do not have to love your partner, you can be in a relationship with someone else but you may not have physical relations with anyone else but your partner.**_

_**FYI**_, _**If you have intercourse with anyone but your partner, the child produced will be removed and placed in a muggle orphanage, and you will spend 3 weeks in Azkaban high security prison. The Ministry will be placing charms on all couples to assure compliance. If the Ministry determines that you and your partner are not having intercourse twice a week, you will be fined 3,000 galleons. Remember, couples have been hand selected to create perfect little witches and wizards. Trust in the Ministry! Trust in the Minister!**_

Severus was absolutely disgusted. He was full of questions, and had no time to get them answered. Draco had arrived, and was at the door. He got up, quickly, and nearly ran to the door.

"Sevy! Nice to see you!" Draco nearly jumped on Severus.

"Ditto Draco," Severus said in a bored tone, as usual. Severus had one thought. Draco was definitely gay. Draco's hair was blow-dried and jelled to one side. He wore skinny jeans, and green Converse shoes. His shirt was white, and the front was tucked into is belt, while the rest was hanging freely. It had a large D on it. Yep, the whole package screamed gay; Draco was totally Gay. Severus smirked and wondered what Lucius would say when he found out.

Severus got Draco situated in the guest room, and then they shared a pot of tea in the den before bed.

"Draco, have you received your letter from the MOM yet?"

"Yeah Sev, I'm with Cho Chang. It's cool, she's a hottie!" Draco squealed like a schoolgirl." Have you?"

"No, and I'm nervous. I mean, what if I'm stuck with someone like Sybil? I'll be doomed for life."

"Sev, it won't be that bad. I bet you'll even like her," Draco said. An owl was tapping on the window so Severus opened the window and untied the letter when the owl stuck his leg out. "Stay here a moment and I'll get you an owl treat from the kitchen," Severus told the owl.

"Draco, read it for me, I can't do it." Severus closed his eyes and turned his head away.

" Fine." Draco opened and began to read the letter.

"Mr. Severus Snape,"Draco started.

"According to the new birth law, you must be assigned a mate. The council has had a hard time finding you the perfect mate. Half-blood born wizards are almost impossible to match. Your only capable mate is," Draco stuttered and his voice became quiet. "Hermione Jane Granger, Charms Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Britain.

Sincerely,

Ministry of Magic

"Oh my god," Severus whispered to himself.

"That's right! You get to shag the hottest woman in the school! Hermione is gorgeous! She's generous, and she's smart, just like you! Don't just have kids with her Uncle Sev, you have got to marry her!" Draco was jumping now; Severus didn't know why, but he was beginning to get the feeling that Draco was Bi and not totally gay.

All he could think to do was to write. He found a piece of parchment, and started a letter to Hermione.

"I am going to marry Hermione Granger," he managed to say before he passed out on the carpet piss drunk. A few hours later, Draco was by his side.


	2. Eagle of Hope

Hermione held a letter in her hands. It had just been delivered by a sleek black eagle owl. She had a feeling that it would be from Severus. The bird had certainly seemed as snarky as its owner. Breaking the wax seal with her thumbnail she saw that it was indeed from Severus.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have just received my letter from the Ministry of Magic. I am surprised and in utter shock, as I am sure that you were as well. I would appreciate it if you would come to my home tonight at 6:00. Draco is staying at my home for the weekend and he would be delighted to see you. I want you to understand that I have not loved anyone since Lily. Forgive my coldness to you, please, but I really haven't been the same since Lily. I want this to work, however. I hope that we can at least develop a friendship. I live in the last house on Spinner's End in London. I'll leave my Floo open and unwarded to you._

_Severus_

She folded the letter after she read it. It was already 10 o'clock in the morning! She needed to get ready, but she had nothing to wear! Hermione needed to go shopping.

"Molly, I need to go shopping. I really need to go shopping. I'm going to take a shower and then spend the day in Diagon Alley. Are you up for a little bit of a girls day out or is it just going to be me?" Hermione asked Molly.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't come. I have loads of housework to do. You go and have a good time though," Molly tossed over her shoulder while attempting to untangle her knitting needles from a skein of yarn that some escaped garden gnomes had gotten into.

"Okay," Hermione said a little disappointed as she ascended the stairs to the bathroom.

Hermione removed her clothes and stood in front of the full-length mirror. She had never been with a boy before, let alone a man. Hermione had always been too busy studying and filling her brain with the entire contents of the Hogwart's library. She examined various parts of her body and tried posing, attempting to be seductive. She sucked her cheeks in and pursed her lips while sticking out her chest. Hermione had never thought of herself as seductive and felt a bit foolish. Her thoughts began to wander and tried to imagine what Severus liked in a woman.

"What if he has like, a leather fetish?" she asked herself. She tried to imagine herself wearing leather and chains and stifled a little giggle. "What if he likes wearing the leather and chains?" she wondered. Only she didn't giggle this time because she was too lost in the daydream of Severus dressed leather and chains.

She got into the shower and used her cherry almond body wash. She had found a little store in Hogsmeade that made the most wonderful soaps, shampoos, lotions and other personal care products. Rinsing off the soap and shampoo she turned off the shower and stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy bright orange towel. She smiled when she thought that it probably belonged to Ron. He was crazy for the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. After she dressed she realized that she hadn't dried her hair yet and it had unfortunately dripped down the back of her shirt. Well was she a witch or not. She decided to fix that.

"Dryhairnofrizzakuh" Hermione's hair was suddenly dry and hung down in silky smooth curls. That was a little charm she developed in her 4th year. She had struggled with her bushy hair and had finally had enough. Professor Flitwick had even helped her with the charm. She brushed her hair and tied it back with a ribbon. After accioing her cloak and putting her money pouch in her pocket she was ready to go to shopping. "Look out Diagon Alley, here I come," Hermione said to her reflection in the mirror.

"Bye Molly, I should be back in an hour or two. Is there anything that I can get for you?" Hermione asked. Molly thought a minute and then said, "I don't think so dear, but thank you for asking. Have a wonderful time!"

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione said stepping into the fireplace and making sure to clearly pronounce her destination, so that she didn't end up in Knockturn Alley like Harry did so many years ago. She flooed into a little soap shop and resisted the temptation to spend her galleons on the many handmade bars of soap. She got out of there as soon as she could. But not before taking a free sample.

Or two.

She stood outside the little store, which was located in the center of Diagon Alley, in what seemed to be an intersection of shops. Suddenly her eyes met the eyes of someone she instantly knew, someone she was shopping for... It was…..


	3. Big Business

She saw Draco. Draco saw her.

"Hermy, darling!" Draco strutted over to Hermione. She was stunned to see him. She hadn't seen him in 4 years, since graduation now that she thought of it.

"Drakey-poo!" She embraced him and took a good look at him.

"It's been ages since I've seen you! Why are you here?" Draco asked her.

"I'm here to look for something to wear when I visit Severus tonight," she told her friend.

"Come," he said simply as he took her hand and dragged her through the cobblestone lined maze of streets to the designer section. They weaved through stores that she had never even seen before.

Coming to a stop Draco said, "This, my dear, is Cheshire Lane." Draco flung his arms wide like he was showing Hermione a palace. She looked on each side of her. The streets were lined with many fancy and elegant shops. No wonder she had never seen this section before. She doubted she could afford to buy a box of cotton swabs in one of these stores.

"So...pretty," she babbled as her eyes spun to take in everything.

"Its the Rodeo Drive of the wizarding world!" He said with pride. "Let's get you fully equipped for your date tonight, sweetheart." He dragged her into a charming boutique on the corner.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and back to reality. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Draco?"

"I need to get you ready for your date," he said never making eye contact. His eyes were too busy scanning the store.

"Well, it's not really a date, it's more of a meeting," she added.

"Well it is now, honey," he said clearly amused with himself. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She certainly didn't mind a date. The Gods knew that she didn't go on many dates anyway.

The boutique they were in smelled heavenly. They were in a Perfumeria. Hermione picked up a bottle, sprayed a bit on one of the little pieces of paper set out for that purpose and waved it around before sniffing it. Hmmm, it smelled a bit like vanilla bean and rose petals. It was purely intoxicating. She picked up a bottle and saw that it was called, 'my sweet'. The price on the bottle was 22 galleons and there were only 1 oz in the bottle. Hermione's eyes just about bugged out of her head after seeing how much it cost. Talk about sticker shock. Geesh.

"Drake, let's get out of here. Let's go back to Diagon Alley," Hermione said as she clung to him, not wanting to get lost.

"Why? We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." He was puzzled.

"I don't have enough money for anything here," she whispered clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't plan on letting you spend your own money, silly girl! I got it all." He looked her in the eyes, and she saw that he was totally serious, for once.

"Oh Drake, I can't let you do that, it's too much. I couldn't let you," she whispered again, but clearly wanting him to win this battle.

"Well you better because I am, so get over it. Go on and pick out the one you want." Hermiones face lit up like a house elf wearing metallic Christmas tinsel. Her posture straightened as well. She picked up "my sweet" and handed it to Draco.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded yes and Draco picked up a green bottle of his signature cologne. He went to the cashier to pay. The sales witches saw him coming from a mile away and ran to help him. When Draco Malfoy came to shop, he meant business.

Big business.

Draco came back with two small pink bags, one for the each of them. Hermione tried to imagine Severus walking down the street dangling a tiny pink bag from his long elegant fingers. Of course this image was ludicrous and she burst into laughter. Shopping with Draco was better than shopping with Mrs. Weasley.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun. Lots and lots of fun.


	4. Dress

After Draco made the sales witches very happy by spending lots of galleons at the perfume boutique, they decided it was time to look for the perfect dress for Hermione's date with Severus. The first designer dress shop they visited was, 'Vanguard.' It was small in size and selection, but what they saw was promising, very promising indeed.

"Hermy, what about this one?" Draco asked as he held up a dress that was green. She thought it was ugly. It had long sleeves. Age hated long sleeves. It didn't help that Draco was holding it up to his body either. Although green was his color, he just couldn't seem to pull off the look of lace.

"Uh, no" the witch said, making retching noises behind her hand. "I can't stand long sleeves, they just make me feel so confined and restricted."

"Okay," Draco replied dramatically and resumed ' the search.' Sometimes he felt his work was never done.

"This is pretty," Hermione said holding up a short sleeveless black dress and came right above her knees. She held it up to herself and gave a little spin for her little blond fashion expert.

"Nope, too casual," he quickly said barely looking at it. They continued looking and debated about every dress in the shop. The answer to each one was a resounding, NO. Either it was too short or too long, too big or too small, and so on. They decided to move on to another shop. Hermione was starting to get nervous about finding a dress in time. If they looked through an entire store and couldn't even come up with one dress what was she supposed to do? She started having visions of having to wear her old Gryffindor uniform. Okay, she knew that she wouldn't really wear that, but times were getting desperate.

Next the shopping duo went to, 'Under the Robe.' Inside they looked around and both grimaced. It was NOT the kind of dress shop they were looking for. Minerva would feel right at home here though with the amount of tartan plaid that they had laid out. Tartan skirts, tartan tops, tartan robes, tartan ribbons, tartan tights, and tartan bloomers....bloomers? Who wore bloomers these days? They left the store quicker than a niffler could spot gold. Hermione shuddered and realized that she would never look at Professor McGonagall the same way ever again.

Walking around the corner and 6 blocks from where they started Hermione was dragging her feet. "Draco, my feet are killing me," she whined dropping her arms dramatically to show him how tired she was. Her little pink bag looked like it was about to be discarded in favor of a bench to rest. He was not sympathetic.

At all.

"No pain, no gain, sweetheart. Come on, chin up." Further ahead was, 'Wedding and Formal Wear.'

"Please, whatever god or goddess is listening to me, let me find the perfect dress," she pleaded trudging through the heavy beveled glass doors. As soon as her eyes landed on it, she knew that she had found it.

The perfect dress.

"There it is." She pointed to the dress on the mannequin.

"EW! Yellow so does NOT work for you," Draco exclaimed, shocked that she seemed totally unawares of this simple color factoid.

"Not that one dummy, the one next to it," Hermione replied pointing to the dress she meant. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks were rosy. This was 'The dress.'

They both oohed and ahhed over the dress. Each imagining what it would look like on. Draco shook the image from his head after a few seconds and imagined it on Hermione instead.

"I'll go try it on." Hermione plucked it off the rack and dashed off to the fitting room. It was perfect. She walked out barefoot to show Draco. She felt quite pleased that she found it before Draco did. It wasn't often that she could best him in the clothing department. And everyone thought she was only a bookworm.

"I am buying that or you," Draco breathed taking in the image of her. "It's gorgeous, Herms. It flaunts your curves, and makes your boobs look good, really good. Go take it off and I'll go pay for it while you're getting dressed," he instructed her. She locked the door to the changing room and took off the beautiful dress, zipped it up, placed it on the hanger, and then threw it over the door for Draco.

As they walked out of the store Hermione leaned over and said, "Thank you, Draco. That was one of the nicest things that anyone has every done for me." Draco was a Malfoy and true to his heritage he loved praise. So he had no problem basking in her thanks.

"The things that I do for the women in my life," he chuckled. "Shoes. That's our next battle," Draco said pulling Hermione with him down the street. Now Hermione had 2 bags to carry and the little pink one had already started to feel like it was stuffed with Hagrid's rock cakes. What would it feel like in an hour? Hermione stifled a groan and followed Draco.


	5. Sick Woman

Hermione awoke to a gentle hand caressing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Um...I…" Hermione croaked.

"Shhh, it's all right," Ginny whispered

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, she was still trying to focus on the figure in front of her, but her vision was still a bit blurry.

"Yes, it's me"

"Where am I? What happe…?" Hermione struggled to sit up before Ginny forced her back down tucking the blankets under Hermione's chin.

"You are at the Hogwarts infirmary. We don't know what happened. Draco apparated here near dead, with you in his arms. We're guessing you guys met up with some Death Eaters." Ginny busied herself fussing over Hermione.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked.

"3 hours, not too long," Ginny told her still smoothing the blankets and acting a great deal like Molly Weasley.

"What about Severus? How's Draco?" Even as Hermione said this she knew it probably sounded ridiculous. I mean here she was laying in a hospital bed at Hogwarts and she was focused on safe and sound Severus.

"I have to see Draco."

"I don't think that is such a good idea…" Ginny started.

"Draco was injured because of me and my stupid date. I will go because he risked his life for the cause, with me! " Hermione babbled. She was making no sense at all.

"You need more medication." Ginny left to get Poppy, the elderly medi-witch.

"I will not take this any longer! I will be who I want to be! Tell me no longer red head lady! I will fight the rebellion! Battle cries warriors!" Hermione let out a terrible battle cry.

"Oh my," Poppy tutted as she heard Hermione and her delusional speech. "I think our Miss. Granger is in need of more medication."

Lots and lots of medication.

Poppy administered several potions including a dreamless sleeping draught to the young witch on the bed. Most witches and wizards slept peacefully through the night when medicated with a dreamless draught.

Not Hermione.

She had nightmares and tossed and turned violently in her sleep, moaning the entire time. "Severus! Severus!" she cried out in her sleep. That surprised Ginny, who was sitting next to her and holding her hand, in an attempt to calm her. It obviously wasn't working. She got up to fetch Snape was by Draco's bedside, tending to a gash on his head. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, and this startled him.

"Severus, Hermione, is um calling for you," she whispered into his ear.

He whispered back into her ear. "Is that my problem?"

"Well I would think so because she is asking for you."

"I am busy now, maybe later. I still have many more healing spells to use

on Draco." He resumed his work on his godson who was still unconscious.

"I wasn't asking," Ginny spat at Severus, clearly perturbed.

"Excuse me?" Severus snarled.

"I said that I wasn't asking you to come. I was telling you." Ginny said with a venomous look.

"Ms. Weasley, I would like for you to recognize..." He was cut off.

"That is Mrs. Longbottom for your information, Snape. Continue."

"Fine, Mrs. Longbottom, I AM your elder. You Will NOT speak to me in that tone. 30 points from Gryffindor," Severus said with a satisfied smirk.

"And I would like YOU to recognize that your fiancé is very ill, and is in need of your care. SO if I were you I would shut the bloody hell up, and tend to her. Also, I am not your student anymore! "

"I didn't propose. We are not engaged."

"Well you were going to, weren't you?"

"I believe that is none of your business, Weasley!"

"That's LONGBOTTOM, and I asked you a question, Professor!"

"For your damn information, I was going to propose to her. Now I would appreciate if you and your cheeky little mouth left my presence."

"If you sit with Hermione, I just might!" It was true what they said about redheads. Ginny certainly was fiery.

"You just don't give up, do you Weasley? You are just as annoying as the youngest Weasley son," the professor roared at the angry witch in front of him.

"No, I don't give up," Ginny told him while glaring at him with her bright brown eyes. Severus was sure that smoke would start billowing out of her ears soon, but he couldn't be bothered with this nonsense right now. He had to help Draco. Didn't the stupid chit understand that?

"If you leave me alone I will sit with her," He huffed finishing up the last spell on his godson.

"Deal Sir, follow me." Ginny led the way to Hermione's bedside, and Severus pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ginny smiled, pulling the curtain closed around the bed, and cutting them off from the rest of the infirmary.

Severus sat down heard Hermione calling for him. "Severus, Severus!" she cried in her restless sleep.

"I'm here, Hermione, its Severus," he whispered. Her cries became more distressed so he took her small hand in his much larger one and began to lightly rub her knuckles.

"Severus." she finally calmed. Her hands were cold. He rubbed them between his hands in an attempt to warm them.

The professor sat there wondering why he felt so drawn to her when he couldn't stand to be around her merely a year ago. She was such a know-it-all. Always trying to spout her knowledge to anybody that would listen. Even though he couldn't really stand to be around he had always been drawn to her. He assumed this was because of her love of learning, but now he wondered if that had been it at all. He knew the boys had talked behind her back and said that she was too much of a bookworm to date. Yes, her hair used to be bushy, but she got that under control a few years back. Severus looked at Hermione and suddenly realized that she was very beautiful to him.

He felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was a warm feeling. Not physical warmth, but a warm fuzzy feeling inside. He wasn't aware of it, but it was a tiny spark of love.


	6. Truths

Hermione woke up to a loud noise. It sounded like snoring. She opened her eyes to scan the room. Severus was asleep next to her, his head resting on the night table. He was a terribly loud snorer.

"I see you're awake." Madame Pomfrey said as she strolled down the infirmary hallway.

"Yea, only because of his snores." Hermione commented

"Are they really that bad?" Severus said.

"Terrible."

"I guess the Ministry doesn't put these things into consideration when choosing mates." Severus Huffed.

"I never got to that date last night, so would you like to discuss this here?" She asked.

"Might as well." Severus stood up and closed the curtains around the bed, as to insure some privacy. He cast a silencio charm as well.

"Where do we start?" She looked down at her hands, clearly embarrassed.

"I say we actually start at last night. What the HELL happened?"

"I don't remember a thing. The last thing I remember was sitting on a bench next to Draco. We were sharing a milkshake. It was getting gloomy, and we were alone. We were about to go home, because it was getting spooky. I remember getting hit with something. I passed out; it was a strong hex I presume. When I woke up, I was here."

"Was there anything you heard? Any smells? Feelings?" He asked.

"Come to think of it, I think I heard someone yell. I couldn't tell you who it was but they said '_This is only the beginning!"_

"That's it? Could you tell the gender?"

"Hell, I don't even know if that happened. I could have dreamt it. I really am of no use in the investigation."

'Thanks for trying Hermione."

"Anytime. What about our arrangement?"

"I have thought about it for a little bit. My home is nowhere close to big enough for the two of us. I think we should move in together, but in a new home. I have a mansion that was left to me by my grandmother. I never used it, it was much too large for me to be comfortable. We may use it, for our…..purposes."

"That sounds nice, I agree. We need to live together. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you are up to it, then the mansion is fine. If not, then we can look for a home in London." Hermione said. She was shy sounding.

"I am fine with the Estate. I will warn you It's not in Great Britain. Don't worry. Your friends and Family will be able to visit you anytime. I have already worked out your citizenship and such. I have…um….People."

"Where is this estate?"

"It's in America. Savannah, Georgia to be exact." He said.

"I have the chance to go to America, and live there?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "It's my dream to go to America! Wait….what about Hogwarts? I can't just leave?" Hermione's dreams of America seemed to be fading away.

"Excellent question Ms. Granger. We get to live at Hogwarts during the school year, you can just move into my quarters. Then during the breaks and summer recess we have the home to retreat to. This will work perfectly."

"I think your right Mr. Snape. This plan sounds antiquate. When do I move in?"

"I can get your things by the time you're out of the infirmary."

"Where am I moving first? America or your quarters here"

"Where would you prefer? School starts in only 3 weeks, but that's a little long to stay here? It's your choice."

"I guess I would love to be in America. I want to explore there as much as I can before the semester begins."

"Great! I'll have your things moved and put away by the time you get there in a little bit."

"Use as little house elves as possible! I know you have them. When I arrive, I will make sure they are being treated fairly. Don't fret. I won't release any of them." She pointed out. She knew that the elves would cause some problems between them.

" I promise, I don't work my elves to death. I almost consider them friends. Almost. You will see they are very well cared for." He tried to assure her. He had little luck.

"We'll see about that. Anyway, when can I get out of here?"

"In a couple of hours. They want to make sure everything is good as such. I have to go any straighten out some of the details with the trip. So I will see you in a little bit. I promise. Stay healthy, so I can take you home."

"Ok. I will." She smiled at him, and then waved as he left. She felt funny. She has been teaching at Hogwarts for almost 4 years. Severus was always kind to her after she started teaching. They have gotten close over the time. They eat dinner together on Saturdays and grade papers together on weekdays. They brew potions on Sundays, and she teaches him transfiguration charms on Mondays, before dinner. They were best friends.

After a while she wanted to be more than friends. She didn't know that he felt the same way, so nothing happened. Now that she is forced to have sex with Severus Snape, she couldn't be happier. She is in love with him. He feels the same way. Only good could come out of this relationship, right?

**Sorry guys! I have been so busy lately! My brother was diagnosed with a brain tumor, so my life is a bit hectic and will be for some time. I appreciate all my readers and reviews so much! Thank you! I got the chapters cleaned up I think, so I should be updating somewhat regularly now. I have to do it around chemo, school, homework and such. I am also hosting the local Relay For Life because of my brother. That is also in the way of posting. Thanks so much for staying with me through this! Also, Sharkeygirl's fics Kiss from a Rose and Objection have given me inspiration and some details will be similar between our stories. Read her stuff guys! It's really good stuff! Thanks again!**


	7. Injuries

Hermione got up from her cot in the infirmary. Her clothes were neatly folded on a chair next to the bed. Taking a closer look at the shirt, it had blood spatter all across the back of it. She was guessing it was Draco's blood. She quietly dressed in her tattered clothing, and put on her shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and quick washed her face with water and a washcloth from a bowl on the night stand. After drying the water off of her face, she left the makeshift room protected by hanging sheets.

The first thing she saw was Draco in his cot. He had no sheets giving him privacy. His face was swollen purple and black. He still had some blood crusted around his mouth. Draco's skin was burnt in many places; one of the patches was completely roasted. It was black and flaking off. He had some spell helping him breathe. Draco was barely recognizable. Madame Pomfrey must have kept him out so the pain would not consume him. Hermione walked over to his bedside. She could see the single chair provided was covered in a female coat, and there was a bag hanging from the side. Cho must have been sitting with him. She probably went to get a drink or something.

"Oh Drake. What did you get yourself into? I'm so sorry." Hermione spoke quietly and she pet Draco's hair back. He didn't give any sort of reply back.

"He tried to save you, I think." Cho stood only a couple of feet behind Hermione.

"I'm really sorry, Cho. I wish I could remember. I wish I could have helped him." Hermione felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. This is the first time she saw how bad Draco's condition really was. Hermione felt tremendously guilty.

"It's really quite alright, 'Mione. There are no hard feelings. I know you would have fought like he did if you weren't out cold."

Something about Cho's words was angry and ill tempered. Her tone sounded like she had hard feelings. Hermione wouldn't blame her if she did. Hermione was the damsel in distress while everyone else was fighting for her, and sacrificing their lives to do so. It happened more than once in the Great War, and times since then.

"Thanks, Cho. You have always been so kind to me. I wouldn't be angry if you did blame me. I feel so guilty anyways." Hermione said, not sure if Cho was mad or not. She wanted to make sure Cho did not become angry if she wasn't.

"Mmmm" Draco stirred in his bed for the first time in a day and a half. Cho nearly pushed Hermione to the floor when she saw he was awake.

"It's alright, Honey. I'm here." Cho sat on the chair next to the bed and took Draco's hand.

"It hurts...!" Draco raised his voice and started to thrash in his bed.

"Madame Pomfrey! He's up!" Cho yelled. "I know, I kno..." She tried to comfort him, but was cut off by his screaming.

"IT HURTS! OH MY GOD! IT HURTS HELP ME GOD HELP ME! "Draco was screaming at the top of his lungs now, a thrashing in his cot very violently. He was crying. Hermione had never seen anyone in so much pain. She was scared to death. Madame Pomfrey scurried over as fast as her stumpy legs could carry her. Hermione saw him start to bleed from the thrashing, and saw him vomit from the utter gut wrenching pain. She backed away from the cot and fell to the ground. She was completely in tears now. Hermione rolled herself into a ball, her best way of coping with the emotional strain, and rocked herself relentlessly back and forth. She didn't see Severus disapperate into the room.

"Hermione, you're all moved in... Hermione!" Severus saw the girl on the ground and rushed to her. "Hermione! What happened?" Severus plopped on the ground next to the witch. He took her hand.

" Dra.. Draco.. He woke...he woke up. He started screaming... Screaming... Pain... it hurts... vomit... blood... So much blood! It's all my fault!" Hermione wept.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. You didn't do this to him." Severus said. His voice was soft and comforting.

"It is my fault! I should have been better! I didn't try hard enough! If I had caught the hex he wouldn't be like this! If I knew who did it, he would be in custody now! I just wasn't good enough and Draco has to pay for it!" Hermione cried harder still.

"No. It's not your fault. You tried your hardest, and you did your best." Severus picked up the girl and placed her in his lap. Her head was on his shoulder; her neck was open to him. He pulled his arms around her abdomen. He was holding the girl that was in love with him. This was one of her fantasies, minus the circumstances. She stopped weeping, and began to regulate her breathing. This got her thinking.

"What if he likes me back? Does he know I like him? He has held me when I cried like this before but is this time any different? We have to start a family now..."

This is what she thought about at the moment, and it was a lot to think about. All she knew was that he didn't feel so guilty anymore, and she didn't feel like crying. He was good at the comforting stuff.

She yelled at herself in her mind. "Draco is on the verge of death, and I am thinking about my love life? Selfish bitch!" she only thought about Draco from that point on.

"I was saying earlier, we can go to America anytime now. Your all moved in." He said to her.

"Not now, Severus. I have to stay with Draco."

"Oh, no you don't. You are of no help to him here. He can't have an emotional train wreck caring for him. You also aren't a medi-witch. Come home with me."

"I guess you're right. I just want him to know that I didn't leave him to die."

"He knows that, Hermione. He wants what's best for the both of you. You need to be home, and around family and friends."

"I agree, Severus. Ok. Take me home. No flying though."

"Ok. No flying." He smiled, and picked her up. He held her like he would a baby. They disapperated, and they would not see Draco they knew for a long while.


	8. My love, lusted

Chapter 8

When Hermione opened her eyes; she was in the middle of a well-furnished sitting room. Severus put her down, only to catch her from falling straight on her bum.

"Sorry. I guess I am a little shaky from the apparition."

"It's alright, Hermione. Let's sit. Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you. But I would quite enjoy a glass of water."

" Anything else?"

" No, thank you."

Severus smiled at her before he left the room. She was surprised he didn't get an elf to do it for him. Hermione looked around the sitting room. It was well furnished, but still seemed empty. This estate was not very lived in. Maybe she could convince Severus to let her redecorate. She didn't want to be too pushy; this was this grandmother's former home.

"One water!" Severus said, cheerfully as he returned to his fiancé's company.

"Thank you." She took the glass, and nearly downed it in one sip. Then she placed the nearly empty glass on the wooden coffee table that was covered in lace. 'Hopefully that is not Severus's decorating.' Hermione thought.

"So..." He said, he sat in a leather armchair before her.

"So..." She lazily responded, the conversation was getting kind of awkward.

"What should we first address? Do your parents know anything?"

"No. We don't really spend a lot of time in each other's lives nowadays. They will not be coming to any wedding, or require any meetings." Hermione almost felt tears come on. She has grown used to the fact that her parents don't know her anymore though.

"I am sorry for that. "

"No need to be, Severus. They don't even miss me. It's OK."

" Well, what about the wedding. What would you like? I know that this is not what you probably imagined as your fairy-tale day, but we can make do..."

"Don't think like that, Severus! I have no problem marrying you. Hell, with all the time we spent at Hogwarts together, you would have thought we were married already. We get along, and we, at least I enjoy your company."

" Well, thank you Hermione. And yes, we do get along quite well, and I do to enjoy your company. "

Severus. I need you to know something. I think that I am really going to enjoy this marriage.

At least she thought so.

"Do you have any ideas for the ceremony?" He asked

"Well. I have given it a little thought. I wasn't thinking very big, or expensive. I don't want to be a burden on the first day of marriage..." She went on. She felt embarrassed talking about money with him.

"Hermione. Money is nothing to me. I do not mean to show off in the least bit, but I have to make clear that money is not even something to worry about. My grandmother left me enough money to live like a king for 10 lifetimes, I am a magical billionaire."

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know that. I still never wanted anything big. always wanted something big...Oh My God. She hasn't a clue about anything that happened, does she?"

"Don't worry, how do you think I got your things? She collected everything, and such. She knows everything."

"That a relief. I was scared for a minute there I was going to never hear the end of it from her. Wow. Marrying you will leave me in a very care-free lifestyle, won't it?"

"I guess it would, wouldn't it? Please tell me that you don't want to be married in a court-house..."

"I don't...why?"

"I can't stand those things. They give me the shivers."

"So, you are frightened by court-houses, but you were Voldemort right hand man? How?"

"This is a world of magic we live in . Nothing makes since."

"Right you are, Professor."

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?"Snape said breaking an awkward silence.

"I most defiantly would." Hermione stood, only to become dizzy, and have to sit back down.

"Here Take my arm." Snape said in a warm, fuzzy tone.

Hermione did, and he lifted her up, slowly. She stood and had to lean into him a couple times to get her balance.

"Thank You." she said quietly, looking into his eyes.

"My, My Ms. Granger. You need to stop apologizing all the time!"Snape told her equally quietly, looking back at her.

"And Professor, you need to stop calling me . It is going to drive me crazy with need for you."

" And Ms. Granger, you need to stop calling me Professor. It will make it sound like I am having sex with an innocent little girl, when I bed you all too soon."

"What makes you think that you won't be?" She moved her hand that was not occupying his arm over his chest and into his hair.

"That." Severus said, and then crashed his lips apron former student's.

The kiss was warm, and comforting. It was a perfect kiss to say the least. Both of their bodies filled with a warmness that even for passion, was too warm. Severus broke the kiss, reluctantly.

"Hermione, did you feel that?"

"Ya, it's just the passion off the moment..." She tried to grab Severus into another kiss, he denied her.

"No, it's not. I think the Ministry is putting spells on us. Passion and love spells I suspect. We don't really feel this about each other. They are toying with our emotions.

"I don't care what is happening. I want you so bad right now, I can't stand it!"

"Can't you hear yourself, Hermione! You're under a lust spell! You don't actually want this! I won't take you until you're lucid, and I know you won't regret it in the morning!"

Hermione took her hand, and starting touching his crotch. She was making it very difficult...

"NO." He grabbed her arms and pushed her away violently, and she felt down, hitting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Hermione! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. Please be ok! "He rushed to her side, picking her put carefully, and straddling her.

"What happened?" She came to in a couple seconds

"You were under a very powerful Lust enchantment, by none other than the Ministry."

"Oh, great. How did I end up on the ground exactly?"

"I kind of pushed you. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to. I am so sorry..."

"My gods, Professor. You need to stop apologizing all the time..." Hermione smiled up at him

"I swear you will be the one to kill me, witch "  
"Maybe. But I am worth it".


	9. The Lily Evans book

Severus sat on the floor with the witch across from him. She was too rattled to stand, so she just sat.

"I do have to ask you something. Earlier, when you were sleeping, you were calling for me in your sleep. Why?"

"Well, I was dreaming."

"What about?"

"I really don't remember the specifics about it. I recall felling threatened; in danger. I called for you to protect me. I had a feeling that you would save me, and that you would come."

" I am honored that you saw me as your knight in shining armor, but why?"

"I don't know. All the time we have spent together over the last couple years...I feel safe around you."

"That makes me feel better about myself I guess." Severus chuckled at his oun joke. Hermione did also.

"Also earlier, when you were crying about Draco, you talked about catching a hex; I thought you didn't remember anything?

"I heard Ginny and Poppy talking about me right before I came too. Ginny said that I was hexed."

"Is that all she said?"

"Yes, at least that's all I heard. I think I am ready for that tour now, Mr. Snape. I feel so much better."

"As you wish, Hermione." He stood up, quite slowly and then reached down, and took Hermione's hand to help her up. He was a very polite man, to say the least.

Severus took her on a wonderful tour of the estate. It had 6 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, a walk in closet for all of the rooms, a proper and informal dining room, a library, 2 studies, a very large back yard with a creek and a pond, a wonderful garden and a hand placed stone patio, a three car garage (for Severus's cars) a gravel drive way with a fountain, and to finish it off their property was gated with magnificent cast iron gates. The property almost out shone the Malfoy estate. In fact, it did.

"Severus, this place is the most amazing place I have ever been. I can't believe I get to live here."

"It's a great place to raise children..." Severus said as he gazed off into the backyard, overlooking the pond. The pond had a boat in it, handmade his Grandfather. Hermione looked at him and smiled greatly.

"Yes, it is."  
"Do you want children?" He asked

"I wanted to wait a bit, but yes, eventually I did. What about you?"

"I said that I did not want any originally. But now, being forced to, I have re thought. I do as well."

" What kind of parent do you see yourself as, Severus?"

" I want to be involved as much as possible. My father was never there, and I could not stand that. That's why I didn't want kids in the first place. I thought I would turn into him."

"You are not your father. You are never going to be like him, you are so much better of a person, and will be a better dad than him. By far. I can promise you that."

" You are so kind, Hermione. You remind me of Lily. She was able to see the beauty in others, even when they could not see it in themselves. That is an amazing gift."

At that moment, Hermione was hurt inside. She knew that he meant nothing but good things to her, but would he be able to love someone other than Lily? Could he ever love Hermione for being Hermione, and not for being so similar to his murdered love?

"Hermione?" He asked, looking at her. She did not say anything after his comment.

"Yes? Oh...well thank you. That means a lot coming from you." She said. The tiniest tear in her eye. She blinked it away before he noticed.

"Oh, yea. You're welcome. You know, it's nearly three. Would you like to go and unpack before dinner? We can plan more of the wedding then. Sound good?"

" Sounds like a plan, Severus. Am I to stay in the master bedroom, or another room?"

" Depends on what you wish. You are welcome to either..."

"Oh, OK. Thank you." Hermione said as she began to walk away from him.

"Damn it!" She heard him say, kind of loud but not yelling. She hurried back to him.

"What is it?"

" I forgot to propose to you! We started talking about a wedding right of the bat. I guess we both decided we were getting married before we even talked!"

" Oh, now that you say something, I guess we did." She chuckled a bit, so did he, as he walked up to her, took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger. The Ministry of Magic has passed a law that required us to be bound together for life. It is my option to marry you, and I would like to do nothing else than just that. Please make me a very, very happy wizard and let me marry one of my closest friends and greatest colleague."

" Severus Tobias Snape. The Ministry of Magic passed a law that bounds us for life. You have just asked me to marry you, and I would like to make you a very happy wizard, and make me a very happy witch and say yes to your proposal. "She said, eyes twinkling and smile flashing at him. He took a ring from a box in his robe and placed in on her finger. The ring was not obscenely large, yet it was not very small. It was a square diamond on a silver band placed in the middle of 3 smaller diamonds on either side. It was a very beautiful ring.

"Severus...It's exquisite..." She was speechless.

"I hoped you would think so." He stood up, placed his hands on either side of her hips, and pulled her close. Then, he kissed her like he has kissed no other nor ever would.

"Before this gets too heated, I need to unpack." She said reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Good idea." He let go of her. "Dinner should be ready soon."

" I will be counting on it..." Hermione walked through a hallway, and up some stairs, and through another hallway. Just walking around the house was a work-out. She stood in the master bedroom. She wanted to sleep next to him, yet she didn't want to invade or seem clingy. They were getting married...

"A fuck it." Hermione said all too quietly. She summoned her trunk and chose a dresser on the right side of the room. This side seemed less 'lived in'. She opened a door and walked into the room. Severus said this was the walk-in closet, which it was. One side was completely full with Severus's hanging robes and a small section for muggle clothes. Hermione smirked, muggle clothed Snape? Absurd. Hermione started to unpack her trunk into the empty side of the closet, being a witch; she didn't do it by hand. What's magic for anyway?

When she was done hanging things up, she found a little dresser to put things in that could not be hung up, AKA underwear, socks and such. She opened a small drawer in the top right corner, and put her underwear in it, The top left was for bras, the bottom right was for sock and then the bottom left was for...Hermione stopped before she put anything in the drawer for when she opened it there was a green book in it.

Hermione took out the book and put down her wand. The opened it to read its contents. The first page read

_"Lily Evans. The first and only love of my life"_

Hermione quickly flipped through its pages. What she saw horrified her. There were endless pictures of Lily, pages upon pages of pictures of her doing normal day things. Washing dishes, walking down the street, buying things, eating, talking to people, talking to James. There were pictures of her wedding day, and of her pregnant self. There were even a couple of her holding a baby boy; Harry.

Hermione was so hurt. She was angry, and incredibly upset. She grabbed the book, her wand and a warm robe. She found a page in the book with a picture of Lily, James and Harry. She ripped it out of the book and threw it on the bed. She wrote on it, using her wand.

"Lily is dead. You need to figure that out. Find me when you do."

Then as quickly as she was apparated into his house, she apparated out. Back to a place he knew she would go.


	10. The Carnivorous Plant and the Fly

Chapter 10

Hermione appeared at the front door of Shell Cottage. She knocked on the door with the book in hand. She was greeted by Harry, just the person she wanted to see.

"Hermione! It's great to see you, in light of what happened."

"Harry, can I come in?" Her voice was frantic.

"Of course. What's going on?"

" Severus. He is...well. Just look at this." She handed him the book forcefully. She studied his face while he looked through the book of pictures.

"Whoa. She was beautiful, like I have never seen." He said quietly. She could see a tear forming in his eye.

"Yes, Harry. She was incredibly gorgeous." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did he take all of these photos?"

"The evidence points to him."

" Wait, you didn't say anything to him. Did you?"

"No. My anger overflowed my mind I guess. I don't mean to be rash, or uncaring, but she is gone Harry. He doesn't understand that, or want to come to terms with it. We are getting married and I can't have him pretending that I am your mother."

" You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicions.

"Tell him 'Mione."

" How can I do that? If he wishes that I am your mother, what the point?"

" You don't know that he does."

" Harry. You are holding his stalker book in your hands. He left it in my dresser."

" You have to talk to him about it. Sooner or later. You guys are bound together."  
" I know. Damn the Ministry."

"It's not that bad, Hermione. I have to bed Minerva." He whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled. He had a point.

"You have a point. How's that going, anyway?"

" Haven't talked yet. Awkward. Way to awkward to talk."

"Harry..."

"I know, I know." They were somewhat rudely interrupted by Ron, running down the stairs.

"'Mione!" Ron did a running, jumping hug.

"Ugh! Ron...!" She squeaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TOUCHING ME, GODDAMN IT!" Hermione screamed. She felt something on her leg, upper thigh. It was on Ron.

"Oops." He bent down, covering the tent in his pants.

"Oops. OOPS? You put your penis on my leg, and you say OOPS? Why did you hug me with a boner? PERVERT? Why did you get a boner from out hug? GROSS." She yelled at him, absolutely disgusted.

"I didn't! I ran down to grab a toy..." He knew he already said too much.

"Why do you need a toy?" Both Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Babe? What's going on?" A girl wrapped in a blanket appeared at the top of the stairs. She most defiantly was naked under that blanket.

"Go back in the bedroom, Love." Ron said

"EWWW SEX TOY?" They also both yelled.

"Who is that?" Harry went to get a better look at the girl Ron was bedding.

"Katie?"

" What the fuck" Ron ran back upstairs. Harry and Hermione decided not to follow Ron and his sexual adventures.  
" He forgot the toy."

"Who...Severus?"

" Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I have come to claim what is mine."

"Fine. Take the damn book! I hate you!" She threw the book at him. She was crying. He caught it.

"I didn't mean the book." He said and threw it to the ground. "I don't want this anymore. I don't need it."

" Why is that? You actually have a girl to get off to now? Don't need your sick imaginary porn?"

" No. I don't need it now because she is dead. I couldn't protect her, or save her. I failed Lily. I am not about to make the same mistake, and fail you."

" I don't need saving, nor protecting."

" Please. Hermione. I don't want to lose you."

" You'll never lose me. Remember? We have to fuck every other fucking day." She was so angry.

"Even if we would never have sex, or kiss or hug. I never want to lose your company."

" How can I trust you, Severus? I am so scared that you see me as her, even you don't say so. I have cared for you. For such a long time, I have cared for you. I let you have my heart and this is what I get?"

" Hermione. I am sorry. I should have gotten rid of that book so many years ago. Please."

" I don't know..." Her voice was not angry, but scared.

"Please. Please come home."

" I...I..."

"kiss me."

" Excuse me?" She said.  
" Kiss me. Please."

" Why?"

" Please. Just do it." She walked over to him and hesitated before touching him. She looked up into his eyes, and studied them. He wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head down to her. Their lips were so close, yet didn't touch. He waited for her to make the final move. She did second later. The kiss was full of fire and passion. Better than the last kiss. His breath was warm and full of romance. She was caught in his trap. He was like a carnivorous plant, and she was the fly. The only problem with that is that she let herself become the fly.


	11. Sex on the Beach

!EXPLICIT MATERIAL!

Hermione broke the kiss after about two whole minutes.

"I forgive you, Severus"

"I hoped you would."

"I don't want anything like that to happen again, Please?"

" I promise you, never."

"So...Are we all squared away?" Harry said. They forgot that he was even there.

"I think so." Said Hermione, looking and smiling at Severus like a school girl she once was.

"Good. I think I am going to get dinner started. Yes Severus. I cook" He said

"Harry, I want you to have this." Severus picked up the little green book, and handed it to Harry.  
"Thank you Severus. I would love your stalker book."

"They are your parents, Harry. You should keep it. These are some things you should see."

"Thanks. It actually means a lot. I will go put it away in my room."

" Sounds good." Hermione said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked

"No, sorry Harry. We have...things to attend to."Severus answered.

"We do?" She asked him.

"We do."

"Pity. Good bye then!" He hugged Hermione, and shook hands with Severus. The couple then walked out of the door and onto the beach on which Shell Cottage was located on.

"Do you want to walk on the beach?" He asked

"It depends. Can you catch me?" She took off her shoes and started to run. Not incredibly fast, but fast enough that he had to run to catch up to her. He started to chase her on the wet sand; sometimes the waves would crash and submerge her feet. As she ran she took off more clothes. First her outer robe, then her sweatshirt, hair ribbon, and then her long sleeve shirt. When she stopped taking off clothes she was in a cami and short jean cut-offs. She started to run slower. Partly because she wanted to look back at Severus, partly because she was tired, and couldn't keep up that pace for much longer. Severus was less than 5 feet behind her, and was shirt-less and in muggle jeans. Not what she expected but she didn't mind.

"I wouldn't think you would be able to keep up, old man!" She yelled back to him.

"Try me!"

She stopped running, and turned around to look at him. Her hair was curly and blowing to side with the wind. His hair was blowing to the side.

"We could have just stayed at the Cottage. We are just in the beach."

" No, we couldn't, Love."

" And why is that"

"I wouldn't have the privacy to do this to you." Severus picked her up, and started to kiss her again. Her thin tank top was holding her back from completely cherishing his bare chest. Her hands started in his chest, which was toned and thin. They moved to his back and touched everywhere she could reach. Then they moved to his mop of hair in which she tangled her fingers into and didn't let go. Meanwhile, his fingers started in her hair and worked his way down.

Gently, without breaking the kiss he began to push her down onto the sandy ground. His touches were gentle, yet they were strong and dignified. Delicately and experimentally, he traced his finger tips down to her waist, where he met bare skin. Severus slowly pushed his hand up her tank top and reached for her breast. She didn't have a bra on.

"Kinky." He said

"There is one built in to the shirt"

"It's not doing a good job of keeping me out."

" When you want in to anything, nothing is going to keep you out."

" You truly are the brightest witch of your age."

" Show me."  
"As you wish."

He started to plant kisses on her neck and on her chest, right above her breasts. With his and under her shirt, he grabbed one and she gasped. His hand tweaked her nipple, and it made her arch back slightly. Using his free hand he pulled the straps of her shirt off of her shoulders, still tweaking her nipple. He pushed the shirt up and over her head and discarded it on the beach.

Severus now moved his head down to her breasts, and took the neglected nipple in his mouth. Nipping, sucking and biting it, and tweaking and rubbing the other Hermione was about to explode.

" Severus, I...I...soo...I want."

With a final lick he responded "You want more? Tell me."

" I...want more! I want your fucking cock in my tight little pussy. I want you to fuck me!" She gasped and moaned.

"Good girl." He let her breasts go and moved farther down. Licking her stomach on his way down. She tried to push his head farther down. He didn't budge.

"Severus! Please!" She moaned.

"Be patient, love." He seductively undid the buttons on her jean shorts. He pulled them down her legs ever so slowly that she was bucking at him to get them off. The first thing he saw was her panties. Green cotton/spandex mix. Low rides. He saw that the spot where the gold mine lay was soaking a spot in them.

"My my my. Somebody is wet now aren't they?"

" Severus!"

" I forget. What do you want"

"Please! Lick my pussy!" She nearly screamed.

"As you wish; again."

After he discarded the shorts, his job was to get off underwear. First he took his thumb and rubbed it up and down her slit. He made sure to hit her clitoris which made her shudder, and to slightly probe he opening. He wrapped his finger around the wet spot, slightly passing her vagina lips and he pull them down that way. Slowly, like everything else. Then he threw them behind him, like he did everything else, leaving her completely naked on the sandy beach. Severus pushed her legs wide apart so he could gain access to her wet and ready pussy. Using his tongue; he lightly encircled her clit. She shrieked, shuddered and squealed. Soon, he daringly brought a finger to her cavern, and slowly pushed it in. Her body tensed at the feeling of a foreign thing inside of her. He stopped licking her to speak, but as soon as he stopped she pushed his head back down. He got the message. Severus started to pump the finger, and soon added another one. Hermione's had was thrashing wildly from side to side. With him licking her clit and finger fucking her she didn't stand much of a chance against him.

"Severus...Oh my god...yess...yessss...YES! I'M GUNNA COME. AHH FUCK! I'M COMING YES! YES! YES! AHHH!" Hermione thrusted and bucked her hips against him as she came. She was screaming quite a bit, and as she did Severus quickly picked up his pace as she rode out her orgasm. His fingers were almost untraceable as he worked like a piston going in and out of her. When she was done, he pulled his fingers out, and licked her juices off of him. He gave her about three minutes to regain herself as he pulled off his jeans and boxers, leaving a rock-hard erection about 8 and a half or 9 inches long. He was very well hung.

"Hermione? Are you ok to go on?" He asked erection in tow.

"If I will be riding that I will." She said exhaling. Then she sat up.

"I would like it if...ahhh" He tried to finish the sentence, but she took him in her mouth. Her sand filled hair mopping over her face, and her wonderful perky breasts almost touching his balls. It was a gorgeous sight to see. Hermione's head was working up and down quickly and her hands were also busy. One hand covered the parts of the shaft that her mouth was not currently occupying, and the other hand roughly massaged his balls. It took much less time than it did Hermione to feel his orgasm coming on. She knew it to. His large, manly hand took her by the crown of her head and thrust her down on his cock. He just held her there while he bucked his hips and cock deep into her throat. He was grunting like a madman.

"Ugh. Take it. Take my huge fucking cock in your mouth. Fuck! Ugh Ugh UGH!" With one last, violent thrust he spilled his seed right into her throat, not even giving her a chance to taste it.

"That was the best blow-job I have ever had, Hermione."

" That was the best finger fuck I had ever had. Except, I want more than your fingers."

" Good. I want to give you more than fingers." He said, making her notice that he still was hard.

"Severus. Please fuck me. Bang my little pussy hard and fast. Please make me come!"

" You are such a little whore! I like it when you talk dirty."  
_

**AN~ As I have heard from many of my readers, I need to add something to my story. Many have commented on this saying that Severus is too out of character. I agree with this statement. The way I am writing him is how I imagine my dream guy I guess. Do you guys get that? I am kind of writing this story as a fantasy of my own love life, and how I want that person to be. So, I should have added OOC at the beginning of it, sorry Thanks for reading anyway! Love you guys! Did you hear yet? Almost 20,000 views! Thanks guys! Also, with the spelling and stuff I use spell-check now because I finally have word. It shouldn't be much of a problem now!**


End file.
